The invention relates to an electromagnetic periodically actuated injection valve for low pressure fuel injection systems of internal combustion engines. The fuel injection valve is used with induction tube injection and includes a housing, a locally fixed magnetic winding carried by an iron core and a coaxial movable armature. The armature, in turn, carries a valve needle which is guided within the nozzle body and is suitably fastened within the armature.
Valves of the type described above commonly use rubber seals, usually O-rings, to seal off those portions of the valve housing which carry fuel from the exterior. However, these valves are normally installed in the induction manifold of internal combustion engines and thus are subjected to very high temperature loads; the local temperatures may vary between -30.degree. C and +130.degree. C. Rubber or other elastic sealing elements cannot sustain such temperature loading for a very long time. Aging, shrinking and hardening, as well as the leaching of the softening agents by the aromatic components of gasoline soon lead to defective sealing properties of such rubber seals. The fuel lines are usually under a pressure of 2 to 3 bar so that fuel can leak from improperly sealed points of the valve into the engine compartment and may lead to a fire.